The Touchstone of Ra (object)
The Touchstone of Ra is an object that, when united with the other four pieces of stone, can make the Pyramid of Ra and rain riches from the sky, but only after a human sacrifice was offered to Ra. This object plays a big role in the Season 3 movie, The Touchstone of Ra, when Sophia Danae comes to the school as a fake pre-freshman, but soon, her true intentions were revealed as she tries to find the other four pieces to be able to create the pyramid of Ra, become rich and avenge her father. View The Touchstone of Ra (object) Gallery. History The Touchstone has been passed around for a long time. It is known that Robert Frobisher-Smythe had once owned the object, and had also gotten the other four pieces of stone needed to complete the Pyramid. He buried the other four in the foundation of the house (in the walls of the cellar), and then sent the Touchstone away where it eventually ended up at a history museum nearby the boarding school that the residents of Anubis House attend. The House of Anubis residents then visit that same museum as a graduating trip treat. .]] One of the future Anubis House residents by the name of Sophia Danae stole the Touchstone from where it was in the Museum and planted it in Eddie Miller's bag, to make it look like he had stolen it. During a bag search later that day, Eddie tried to hide it but was caught. The Touchstone was then taken by Victor Rodenmaar Jr., but it was stolen back by Eddie. Eddie kept it locked under his bed in a box, but Sophia went into his room because she knew where it was, having seen him hide it, and stole the touchstone once more for herself. .]] It is learnt during the middle of the movie that whoever has touched the touchstone will turn into stone once the sacrifice is made and the pyramid is built. It is also discovered, thanks to Sophia's actions, that the Touchstone can be used for mind control, and it can be used to bring forth the pieces of the pyramid from wherever they hide and also to make objects prevent others from doing certain things. using the touchstone to seal Eddie and KT to their fate.]] In the climax of the movie, the pyramid is assembled by Sophia despite Sibuna's best efforts to stop her. Also, Mara Jaffray puts on the symbol of Ra because of the Valedictorian medal she gets, and she goes to where the pyramid is to offer herself as a sacrifice, but none of this is done under her own free will. Eddie, however, learns from Victor that he must sacrifice himself, since he is the Osirian. He does try to, but only the Osirian in him dies and thus his powers are destroyed, and Eddie (thankfully) lives. Victor leaves Anubis House with the touchstone to make sure that nobody can ever try to reassemble the pyramid because he was told by his father, Victor Rodenmaar Senior, that it was his destiny to protect the Touchstone of Ra. The Touchstone possesses very strong powers: it has magnetic properties, was able to assemble itself and unleash magical energy beams. In pyramid form, it could unleash Ra's fury upon the world and/or give the assembler of the pyramid gold. It even caused the house to chaotically shake and almost collapse. The Osirian is the only known person who is able to not succumb to it's mind controlling powers. Category:Objects Category:Clues Category:Egyptian Artifacts Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 3